First Sight
by hiei-fan-11
Summary: if copied off of EdwardIsMyFutureHusband's fanfiction, then it's imported. I can't remember if I used it as a fanfiction on EdwardIsMyFutureHusband's account. I am also EdwardIsMyFutureHusband.
1. Chapter 1

First Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, Stephenie meyer does. :(**

**Bella POV**

Classes suck at Forks. My partner in all my classes, including Phy Ed, is Mike Newton.I HATE

HIM!!! He thinks I'm his girlfriend or something. _'Why do I have to be miserable, of all people?'_

I thought, _'Well, at least he has a girlfriend.' _ I focused on counting the seconds left and almost

yell-whispered "Five.....four.....three.....two.....one....." then finally, when the bell rang, I shouted

"YES!" I sprinted to my locker, stuffed everything into it, grabbed my bag, and literally ran to my

truck. I stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. Then, I floored it, because my truck was

ANCIENT.

I missed Edward. He moved to L.A. last year. _At least I still have Jacob, _I told myself in my head.

Still, Edward was better at controlling himself than Jake.

_Start Flashback_

_I walked with Edward's hand in mine to our meadow. He sat down, so I did. He turned to me and said_

_"Carlisle, Esme, and the rest of us are moving to L.A. tomorrow." I frowned and said "Well, at least_

_I'll see you again." He frowned as well, turned away from me and said "I'm sorry, but I'll never see_

_you again." He cocked his head, as if he was listening to something. He said "They're waiting for me."_

_He got up so fast I didn't see him move, then he ran off into the woods._

_End flashback._

It took me 5 months to get back to normal. I started to see Jacob every day. That was before the Volturi

came. That was the day that changed everything.

So, Jane came with Felix and Demetri. Jane said "I see you're still human. Where are the Cullens?"

"They got tired of living so close to the _dogs_." I said with a little too much sarcasm. I could tell because

Jane frowned and said "You know what I'm about to do, right?" She didn't let me answer. She ran over

to me and bit my neck. She then smiled and said "Bye. I can't wait until you join us."

I burned from the inside out for 3 that day on, I could run faster than a cheetah

(and that's and understatement), I could bend steel. Gosh, I could even go skydiving without a parachute

while landing without getting hurt. I found I had a special ability. It was the best! I could shield my mind from

Jane's attacks, Alec couldn't do anything to me, Aro couldn't read my mind. I could also put up a physical

shield. Nobody could touch me unless I wanted them to. Last, I could absorb other vampires' abilities. I could

read minds like Aro, only he couldn't. I couldn't even smell human blood!

Vampire life is the best. I can go to school without worrying about eating any of my classmates, except

being able to hear what they are thinking constantly is really annoying. My best friend and vampire, Kate,

stopped by my house last night. "You know, there's a new restaurant in town. They're hiring. You

want the job? Or do you wanna stay away from the human stench?" she had asked. "I don't smell humans, Kate.

Anyways, I'm a teacher." I said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I can tell I've gotten really smart in the 2 years I've been a vampire. Last time I took an IQ test, right

before Jane turned me, my IQ was 102. I just took my IQ test 1 week ago and I was told my IQ was 379!

I've become fluent in speaking: Portugese, Italian, Latin, Chinese, Spanish, French, German, Russian, and

Hebrew. I aced Trig in a month while covering everything, got my teaching degree, and got a job as a 9th

Grade teacher. Amazingly, my class was the most well-behaved and smartest class in the school (I'm

not kidding. The whole class had a 4.0 GPA, while the rest of the school didn't even have a 3.0 GPA).

I went home, but almost ran over a kid. I got out and said "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Just then, 1

noticed she had red eyes. "You wanna come home with me?" _Thank the Lord I'm a vampire, _I thought

to myself. She suddenly said "Yeah, so am I. Sure." I drove home with her in the passenger seat.

When I finally got home, she asked me "Why don't you just run? It's easier." I turned to her with a shocked

expression and my oh-my-god-every-vampire-knows-we-can't eyes. I almost screamed "We could get exposed!

Plus, It scares the crap out of people!" I took a deep, unnecessary breath before calmly stating "We need to lay

dowm some rules. While you live here, you may not eat humans. You do not do anything inappropriate without

asking my permission. Other than that, keep the secret, okay?" She simply thought "_Might as well listen for now._

_Tomorrow morning, I'll go have a snack from the city." _I whirled around and yelled "You will not! You're grounded

for a month!" She screamed "You're not my mom!" She stormed out of the house. _Why can't I hear her thoughts?_

she thought. I shouted "Because, I have a mental shield. It's one of my special abilities." I released my mental shield

and thought _Aside frim the physical shield and being able to take other vampires' powers and being immune to_

_the scent of human blood. _I heard her murmur "Wow."


End file.
